


"Secret Admirer"

by AlmightyTallestRed



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyTallestRed/pseuds/AlmightyTallestRed
Summary: It's the training days and Red and Purple are partners, however Purple starts to catch feelings for the certain red eyed Irken and decides the only way he could express his feeling is through a little technique called "love letters." So if you like RaPr than this story is for you. Enjoy! ^-^





	1. Chapter 1

Setting: Irken training planet "Devastis." 

Just a hot sunny day. 

 

It was just an ordinary day on "Devastis." Another day of training. Some old, some new, some short, some tall. Many different varieties of Irken all standing in the order of tallest to shortest. At this moment they'd be getting teamed up with their training partners. The instructor could be seen giving another long and boring speech about the rules. " ALRIGHT NEWBIES LISTEN UP!!! Today I'm going to explain how we do things here at the academy! You will work! You will sweat! But most importantly, you will do exactly what I say!!! Any back talkers or slackers will answer to me!" The instructor kept rambling on and on and on about the rules as a certain crimson eyed Irken tuned him out. He had heard this all too many times before and it was getting old. "IRKEN RED!!!" The Irken jumped up suddenly startled as all eyes turned to him. "Uh- S-Sir yes sir!" Salutes. "Is there a problem here soldier?!" "No sir." The red eyed irken smirked. "Then explain what I just said!" Red rolled his eyes before speaking. "Something about doing as you say or we'll be punished blah blah blah..." A couple Irkens snicker in the background. "Oh! We got ourselves a smart ass do we?!" Red was silent. "I'll see you mister smart ass after class!!!" "Oh whoopie! I can't wait..." Walks back to the line. As Red started walking however, suddenly he slammed face first into a certain purple eyed Irken about his height. Suddenly Red opened his eyes before noticing the other Irken laying nervous on the ground. Then the other spoke. "S-Sorry! It's just I-I-I got lost and..." Suddenly stopped as he noticed the tall red eyed Irken standing above him. 'Woah...' He thought to himself as he blushed a light blue. 'He's kinda hot~' Suddenly Purple's thoughts were interrupted when the other Irken spoke. "Oh...um sorry...you okay?" 'Oh Irk! He's talking to me!!! His voice is so perfect, what do I say?!' Red was confused. "Uh...know what? Forget it..." Starts to leave. "WAIT!!!" A few Irkens stare as Red stops. "Yes?" "Um s-sorry about...that incident I-I was just lost and I kinda panicked heh. By the way uh...my names Purple, and you are?" "Red." "Huh?" "My name is Red." Red said bluntly. Purple smiled polite. "O-oh well...nice name!" "Thanks." Purple cleared his throat nervously. "So uh...do you have a partner?" "Nope." "D-Do you maybe...want to be... mine?...Maybe?" 

Purple was shocked when he heard Red chuckle and thought for sure he'd made a he made a fool of himself in front of his crush. "You must be new around here, huh?" Red eyed Purple curiously. Purple nods and blushed slightly in embarrassment as Red grinned. Suddenly the instructors voice chimed in. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! CHOOSE YOUR YOUR PARTNER!!! We have a long day of training ahead of us!" There were a few groans. After a while everyone chose their partners and lined up in front of the instructor. The instructor wrote down everyone's names and got back to the front to face them. "ALRIGHT GIRLS LISTEN UP!!! Prepare yourself with some MIGHTY IRKEN TRAINING WITH...Dodge ball!" Red rolled his eyes as Purple just looked really confused. "Dodgeball?..." "TALLEST AGAINST SHORTEST! LET'S GET MOVING!!!" They all break into two teams. Red grinned knowing exactly who he wanted to hit and Purple stood next to him nervously. The whistle blows and the game starts.  
"LET THE GAAAAAAMES! BEGIN!!!!" 

Red starts shooting Zim nonstop with high-speed. "Ha! Haha! Look at that little defect move!" Laughs as Zim continued to try and dodge all the balls before suddenly slipping and getting hit. Fuming Zim looked over at Red who smirked giving him the 'death glare.' "YEEERRR OUT!!!" Zim got up angrily before giving Red one last glare. "CURSE YOU RED! CURSE YOUUU!!!" Walks to the bleachers as everyone laughed. Red soon moved his attention to Skoodge with a smirk. Skoodge gulps as Red held up the ball and starts throwing hitting Skoodge and knocking him flat on his ass. "OW!!!" "OUT!!!" Skoodge huffed as he went to sit with Zim. The battle of the Irkens continued until there was only three Irkens left. On one side of the field was Red and Purple and on the other side was a short but slightly taller red eyed Irken. Rem. "You loosers ready to forfeit?!" The smaller smirked. Red growled quietly. "Rem..." Rem noticed Red before growling too. "Red..."   
The two Irkens stare meniceingly at each other. Everything was tense and then Rem spoke. "I see you found yourself a little...companion." Looks to Purple. "Leave him out of this!" Rem grinned before walking up to Red. Deep inside Red was nervous because he knew what Rem was capable of but he didn't let it show. "Get away from me scum..." Rem noticed Purple staring extremely confused by the two's behavior. "We'll deal with this later~" Grins at Red before leaving. The instructor blinked in confusion before clearing his throat. "Uh...Well! Since Rem has left I guess that means Red and Purple are the winners!" The crowd cheers. Red smiled at Purple giving him a high five. "Good job partner." Purple blushed lightly at that. Suddenly Red got a text message and opened it.   
It read:"My place now or your friend dies." Red growled quietly before sighing heavily. "I have to go...I'll see you later, kay?" Walks out of sight. As Red left Purple suddenly got an idea. "I need to find some paper!" 

(Red's pov.)

Red gulped before taking a deep breath and knocking. Eventually the door opened. "Oh, Red...this is a pleasant surprise...I didn't expect you to actually come..." "What do you want?" Rem appears from the shadows. "You've been a naughty little Irken haven't you?~" "Rem, I told you before. I'm through with you!" "That hurts Red..." Looks up at Red with "sad" eyes. "Goodbye Rem. You can't manipulate me into being with you anymore. We're done." Walks away but not before Rem was able to grab hold of one of his antennae causing him to gasp and blush uncontrollably. "Rem...stop!" Rem ignored Red's objections and pulled him inside. 

(Purple's pov.)

"Your eyes are red like Autumn leaves blowing in the wind. My friend I want to stick with you until the very end. I think I fell in love with you the very first day. Cuz' you're amazing in every single way. Your voice, your looks, everything you do. No matter how hard I try my thoughts come back to you~" -Secret admirer

(End of chapter one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Rem tied Red's arms to his bed post grinning eagerly. "I've been waiting years so I can touch you again..." Red growled quietly. "You...you won't get away with this." Had already drank through about seven Irken drinks and was drunk off his ass as he guzzled down another. Rem sat next to him purring a bit. "That's it, good boy, drink up~" Red tried to fight it but it was too much as he kissed Rem his mind in a haze now from the alcohol. Rem kisses Red back forcefully. "Mmm~ Fuck I missed this!" "Me too~" They kiss each other lustfully.

(Purple's pov.)

Purple happily finished up his poem and stuffed it in an envelope then went to Red's dorm. Luckily he'd managed to get Red's address from a couple of Irken he seen Red talk too. He began to wonder if what he was doing was right. "What if he's taken? I mean I only me him today, isn't this a bit soon?" Purple shoved his thoughts aside and stuffed the envelope inside Red's screen door before running off.

(Red's pov.)

Red's head was spinning and everything seemed to be going fast. It was at the point where he didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to have fun. They'd been kissing for a while and things were getting heated. Red wanted to try something. "Rem baby, you think you can undo these chains?~" Rem, caught in too much of a bliss to think straight nods and undid Red's shackles. Red grinned before sliding his hand down Rem's space pants stroking his length. Rem gasped at the unexpected touch before moaning. "Mmm~ Fuck Red!" "Yeah, you like that cunt?!~" Strokes faster with a grin. He liked the feeling of Rem wiggling helplessly underneath him. The smaller bit back a second moan before sliding his tongue in Red's mouth wrapping his tongue around Red's own blushing lightly. The two went at it for a while before Red eventually came to his senses. "H-huh?!" Took in all his surroundings and noticed what he was doing before pulling his hand back quickly looking horrified. "REM!!!!" He backed up. Rem just looked at him confused. "Red, don't stop!" Comes closer to Red towering on top of him. Red backed up until he was trapped between the bed and Rem. "Now what Red?! Trying to leave so soon? I'm not giving you the cha-" Stops suddenly as he felt Red's foot go up onto his crotch hard. "Ahh fuck!!!" Falls down curling up in pain. Red just smirked. "Who's the bitch now?!" While Rem was still down Red decided now would be the best time to try and escape. Grabbing his uniform and quickly placing it back on he ran as fast as he could out the door. Rem growled quietly. "So you think you can get away that easy eh? Just wait my love, because I'm not giving up that easy~" 

Red finally managed to get to his dorm and opened up the screen door but something fell out and landed by his foot. An envelope. "Odd." Red said as he curiously picked it up and opened it. "Your eyes are red like Autumn leaves blowing in the wind." Red could feel his face slowly starting to heat up as he read the rest of the note. "Who could have wrote this? It couldn't have been Rem, he was with me. I don't know anyone else who'd like me that way. Zim is a disgusting defect plus he'd never write mushy things like that especially to his rival. Skoodge is too dumb and ugly to be writing things this good but who else do I know?" Red was contemplating when suddenly he slammed face first into a certain someone again. "Oof!" "Oooh Irk! Not again!!! I-I'm so sorry!" Noticed in Red's hand was his note and felt his 'heart' skip a beat. 'EEP!!! He knows?!' Red looked to see Purple had bumped into him again. "Oh, you again. What is it with you always bumping into me?" "I'm sorry Red! I didn't mean it." Red rolled his eyes. "It's okay." Looks at the note. Purple suddenly got even more nervous. "I-I-I gotta go!" Runs for it as fast as he could leaving Red confused and bewildered. "What on Irk? Hey, P-Purple...wait a minute." Follows Purple. Purple ran for dear life. "Purple?! Purple!!!" Red searched for Purple before sighing. "I just don't get him..." Walks back to his dorm in thought. Purple waited until the coast was clear before sighing. "Why? Why am I such a coward???" He sighs heavily before smacking his head against a tree. 

(End of chapter 2.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been so long I've just been really busy these past couple months. I just got resituated into my mom's house and ontop of that we got a new puppy! Anyways here is chapter three and I'll try to be better about updating regularly. That being said enjoy!

It had been three weeks since Red got the letter and it was driving him crazy! He just had to know who wrote it. During this time he and Purple had become close friends but things always seemed a bit tense. Red would be lying if he said he didn't get this warm fuzzy feeling anytime the two came close to eachother. Then it dawned on Red. What if Purple wrote the letter?!   
That seemed unlikely to Red though, he never really saw Purple as a type for romance. Then again it would explain a lot. Purple's nervousness only seemed to be worse when Red was around. The sweating, the studdering...the blushing. It all made since now! Purple had a crush on Red and the whole time Red was too busy trying to track down the owner of the letter to realize that it was Purple all along! Red was shocked to say the least but he was also happy. He then knew exactly what he needed to do. He had to find Purple! 

(Purple's pov.)

Purple sat at the top of a hill in thought. What was he thinking? Red would never notice him! Red was a taller! Out of Purple's league. So why WOULD Red notice him?   
He sighed before tensing up as hr heard a very familiar voice. "Purple! Yo' Pur!!!" Purple turned to see Red running twards him before sitting next to Purple. "Hey."

Purple felt his face heat up as he turned the other way. "O-oh...h-hey! What's up?" Red looked the opposite way before speaking. "I need to talk to you about something..." Purple tensed up. "Oh yeah? W-what about?" "The letter Pur, did you write the letter?" 

Purple was frozen in horror unable to speak. 'HE KNOWS!!!' "I-I...uh...YES!!!" Avoids looking in Red's direction blushing madly. There was a short silence before Red spoke. "I knew it~" Places his arm around Purple's waist. Purple tensed up blushing even more before slowly turning to face Red only to see him blushing as well. "Come here..." Red whispered before pulling Purple in for a kiss. Purple tensed up eyes wide before blushing and closing his eyes smiling too and kissing Red back. Then Red spoke. "I love you too Purple." Red admitted sheepishly before traveling a hand onto one of Purple's antennae and stroked it gently before kissing Purple's lips again. 

Purple blushed madly incredibly shocked before quickly pulling away. "R-Red?!" Red frowned. "Pur, what's the matter?" "What if someone sees?" Red rolled his eyes. "Pur, baby! No one is going to find out~" Slides his tongue along Purple's neck giving it a small nip. Purple gasped before shuddering. "Red~"   
"Shhh~ Just relax~" Red whispered before sliding off Purple's unoform leaving only black space pants and boots along with a pair of black gloves. Purple's face turned almost well...PURPLE! (Sorry not sorry) "R-RED!!!" Red purred before kissing Purple forcefully and biting his lip in a seductive manner.

Purple's head was spinning and he was beginning to pannic. Suddenly he gasped before pushing Red off of him with enough force to actually knock him down. "Red NO!!!" Gets up. Red was taken off guard by Purple's behavior. "Purple, what gives??" "I don't know about this Red! It seems so...dirty!" Red came closer as Purple backed up. "I thought this is what you wanted!"   
"I-I do want this Red more than anything but..." Red grabbed Purple's hand holding it gently. "Then let it happen~ There's nothing to be afraid of..." Kisses Purple's cheek earning him another shove. "I'm sorry Red...I need time to think!" With that Purple ran out of sight leaving Red shocked wondering what exactly did he do wrong. Suddenly Red felt an arm on his shoulder as he heard another familiar voice. "Hello my love." Rem smirked before stroking one of Red's antennae. Red growled before smacking Rem's hand away. Rem frowned. "Oh come now Red, is that any way to treat your lover?~" "We aren't lovers Rem! I told you I'm through with you!" "But why?" Rem asked getting angry. Red just sighed before rolling his eyes. "Oh let's see, well for starters you're selfish. You're also unloyal and a cheeter and a scum. Cheated on me not once, not twice but three times. You only care about mating and you're just an asshole! I mean fuck Rem...you used me..." Looks down before speaking again. "Look, I'm not going to waist my time on you anymore. You'll never change. 'People' like you...never change. I found someone else, I'm happy!" There was a silence before Red sighed. "Look...I have to go. Goodbye Rem..." Goes to his Quarters. 

Rem watched Red go before growling quietly. "I won't let you slip away that easily my love. You will be mine soon enough. Just you wait." Walks out of sight. 

(End of chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter was pretty short but yeah. Chapter four should be up sometime.in the next couple days so be on the lookout for that. Peace!


	4. Chapter four

The following week Red had been acting a little distant and Purple was getting concerned. He could tell Red was upset as he hugged him. "Red, are you okay?"  
Red looked off into the distance. "You'll never leave me...right?" Purple was taken aback by that question. "W-what?! No, Red of course not! Why would you think that?" Red hugged Purple tightly. "I love you Purple..."  
Purple hugged Red back. "I love you too." Rubs Red's antennae affectionately. Red purred before wrapping his arms around Purple's waist and kissing him forcefully. Purple tensed up. "Mmm!" Red took the "moan" as an invitation to do more as he slid his hand under Purple's shirt travelling the other to Purple's ass giving it a slap. Suddenly Purple gasped before shoving Red off of him and backing up. "Mmf- RED!!!" 

"Huh?!" Had no idea why Purple was so angry. Purple was furious. "I thought you were better than that! I can't believe you just tried to RAPE me!!!" Red was beyond confused. "RAPE you?! WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?! I thought you wanted more." Purple turned away from Red still furious. "You didn't even give me a chance to amswer!" Red sighed feeling kinda bad now. "Pur, I'm sorry..." Purple calmed down bwfore turning to Red and speaking. "Did something happen? You've been acting weird all day..." Red refused to look at Purple still silent. Purple wasn't having it though. "Red, what's your problem?" Red sighed before looking down at the ground still not looking at Purple before speaking. "My ex..." 

Purple felt his heart get crushed by those words. "You have an ex?" Red nodded silently. Purple sighed. "Would've been nice to know...so what happened?"   
Red sighed turning away again. "Look it's just nothing okay!" Was about to walk away before Purple grabbed his arm. "Red, the truth." Red growled in frustration. "HE RAPED ME! THERE I SAID IT...HAPPY?!" There was a small silence before Purple put an arm around Red's shoulder. "Red..."

"When we first started dating...he was everything to me. He had it all looks, talent, charm but little did I know what that mask had been hiding." 

(Flashback)

They were walking in a dark woodsy area. 

Red:"Are we almost there? My feet are killing me."

Rem:"Just a little longer."

Red:"You've been saying that for like an hour!"

Rem:"Just be patient!" 

Red:*Rolls his eyes* "Hm!" *Pulls out a bag of chips from his PAK before popping one in his mouth.*

Rem:*Stops to look at Red.* "Hey! What are you doing?! Those are for tonight!"

Red:"Ask me if I care!" *Eats another.*

Rem:*Growls* "Give me those." *Walks over to Red.*

Red:"Nah, I don't feel like doing that." *Eats the rest of the chips* "Yum." 

Rem:*Growls* "You little shit!"

Red:"Dude chill, it's a bag of freaking chips." *Snickers before walking ahead.* "You need to learn to relax." 

Rem glared at Red from behind as his eye twitched. 

"Dude! You coming or not?" Red's voice echoed through the woods. Rem growled quietly before walking again. 

Rem:"I can lead myself thank you!" *Walks ahead of Red*

Eventually they got to their destination. Red whistled as he started a fire. Rem was watching him from a distance for some reason he just had this urge to push Red into the fire. He laughed at the thought of watching his boyfriend burst into flames. (He's not exactly sane.) 

Red turned to see Rem behind him. "Oh! Um...hey dude." Noticed the look on Rem's face. "You alright?" 

Rem:*Growls quietly.*

Red:"Are you still mad about those stupid chips? I mean honestly Rem just let it go."

Suddenly before Red knew it he was shoved hard to the ground his head throbbing. "Ow! Rem what the hell are you doing?!" Saw Rem tower over him. 

Rem:"You think you can just do whatever you want as you please? Just ignore everything I say like your some tough shit? I'll show you tough you pussy." 

Red tried to get up but suddenly Rem had him pinned to the ground. "Oof! Rem, what is this?!" Suddenly Rem licked his lips. "I'm going to make you beg for me you dirty slut!"

(End of flashback)

"He seemed so innocent, so perfect. I had no idea what to expect!" Red looked off to the distance. "He did unthinkable things. I was in such a daze I didn't even try to fight back. I let him take advantage of me. Eventually the word got around and we were both sent to a camp where they tried to make us change who we were. They tried to reprogram us like a bunch of robots but they failed miserably. Me and Rem still saw eachother but what I didn't know was that behind my back he was seeing someone else..."

(Another flashback)

Red was heading to He and Rem's place as he opened the door but saw something he'd rather forget.   
There was Rem but with another Irken instead of Red.

Rem:"Oh uh hey Red! We were just...hanging out and he got cold so we decided to share a blanket!" 

The other Irken just blinked in confusion clearly not in the right state of mind at the moment. 

Red was furious. Did Rem honestly think he was that stupid?! The nerve of him!!!

(End of flashback.)

"We fought for a while until I finally made up my mind. I left but the bastard just couldn't let go! He still tries to get his way with me trying to win me back in some psychotic stalkish way." Suddenly Red stopped as he just realized the situation he put Purple in. "Oh no...no no no! I'm so stupid!!!" Walks off leaving Purple to stare in shock before following him. "Red? Red wait!!!"   
"Purple, I...I'm so sorry..." "What are you talking about Red! Sorry for what???" Clearly doesn't understand. "Rem must never find out about us...no one can. It's too dangerous." Purple was still confused.   
"Red I don't understand..." "DAMN IT PURPLE!!! If Rem finds out he'll kill you..." Purple finally understood what Red was worried about before laughing and placing an arm on Red's shoulder. "Red, he won't come near either of us. I won't let him win that easy." 

Red sighed. It was just like Purple to be stubborn like this. "Purple, you don't understand. Rem will kill anything and anyone that gets in the way of what he wants. That's how Irkens like him work." "Then that's how I work too." Purple growled causing Red to flinch back. He never seen this side of Purple. 

Purple calmed down a bit before holding Red in his arms. "You can't keep living like this Red. It's not healthy, and if Rem thinks he can scare you into giving him his way he's going to have to deal with me!" That was a promise and Purple never broke a promise.   
Red sighed before resting his head on Purple's chest. "Just...please be careful." Purple kissed Red's cheek. "I'll be fine." Strokes Red's antennae earning him a small purr. "I love you Purple." Purple smiled before giving Red an affectionate headbutt. "I love you too."

(End of chapter four.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, now hopfully you guys know a little more aboit Rem's character since I know it konda seemed like he was just thrown in there. Anyways hope youall enjoyed and be on the lookout for chapter five. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so as you can see I am horrible with poetry but hey I tried! Anyways here is chapter 1 of I don't even know how many honestly. Hopefully you enjoyed and chapter two should be up soon. Peace!


End file.
